FFFFalling
by Chepianna
Summary: Soooo yeah new fanfic, once again Yaten and Minako, this starts during the Sailor Stars Series, then will continue to progress through and past sailor stars. It is rated M for later lemon and probably violence. I don't own sailor moon,or Yaten and Minako


_**F-F-F-Falling: **_

**A Yaten and Minako Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

Yaten laid in bed staring at the ceiling, listening to the rain as it pattered against the window ledge. His mind repeating the memory of how Minako transformed into Sailor Venus right in front of his very eyes. He was unsure of what to think of this, he actually had started to trust her.

The thought of that blond girl who was always so cheerful being a sailor scout whose mission would never end, he knew that destiny all to well. His fist clenched the comforter he laid on. The thought erked him, he was angry in part to her keeping this from him; Sure she was annoying at first, but he found her kinda cute despite that, and they were friends right? So why didn't she tell him?

Yaten turned over burring his face in the cold side of his pillow, his thoughts full of confusion, the feeling of anger and sorrow, though he was not sure where it was coming from raging through his body. The silver haired boy let out a stressed sigh into his pillow. Tomorrow was Monday, and he was in charge of judging a talent competition, the last thing he wanted to do.

"OOOOOhhh Ohhh OHHH my Odango.." Seiya could be heard singing in the shower from Yatens room, only enraging him more.

Yaten hurried out of his room and to the door sliding on his shoes and grabbing a hat, umbrellas just looked weird to him. He then headed outside where the streets were vacant and silent except for the sound of rain hitting his hat and the sidewalk.

Minako walked down a near vacant street, the rain hitting her pink and purple Hello Kitty umbrella and slowly sliding off like tears down a miss-colored cheek. Minako had always hated the rain, sometimes she found it relaxing but still, it made her sad for some reason, almost like the sky was sad. Or maybe it was just her.

Yaten...he was Star Healer...but how? Her mind questioned over and over again, how Yaten, he was a boy, yet he was a girl? A sailor scout none the less...how could he not tell her, they were sorta close right, he was becoming less resistant to being around her, he even got close to her while playing cards and at the beach. It just seemed that it would be something they could try to talk about.

Minako shook her head and sighed looking down at the ground as she continued walking, maybe she was over analyzing things, but still could they now be friends that they now knew each others true identities, and were the Sailor Starlights friends or foes, she hoped friends,she didn't want to fight him, not him. Sure she had always had a crush, ok she always followed all three of the starlights but Yaten always held her attention, and he was the one who she sat beside in class...there was a bond there, or maybe she was imagining it.

Minako arrived at a park, how she got there she was unsure, she never noticed this park before but there was a swing and the rain seemed to be lightening up. So she closed her umbrella and sat on the swing letting the light rain fall on her.

Yaten walked destination: no where in particular. He was looking up into the rain, and dark sky, finally it had went from a down pour to a light drizzle, but still he was drenched to the bone.

Finally he stumbled, quite literally into a park. Yaten, not paying attention almost fell tripping into the park where Minako was swinging. Her blond hair though damp, still moving in the breeze as she swung. Yaten didn't understand it, how could she be so carefree with all that was going on?

His green eyes stayed focused on the blond swinging in the light rain, her red bow slowly sliding out of her hair, but he was to busy focusing on the girl in front of him, lost in many emotions that confused him as he watched her swinging as a child would.

Minako continued to swing, her red ribbon loosening in the wind, the a strong gust blew, causing her red bow to free itself from her hair, and also in turn allowing her long blond hair to dance freely in the gust.

She did not notice the loss of her ribbon or the fact that Yaten, the boy...girl...no boy who was on her mind was watching her, until that is, he walked over to her and sat on the vacant swing next to her.

Yaten also began to swing, and barely whispered a statement he ment to keep to him self:

"You look nice with your hair down." Yaten had noticed the ribbon blow away, but didn't think to go after it, his mind was confused as was, he was falling for her yet at the same time he was angry at her for keeping such a secret from him, he was also sad that she shared the same fate as him. Maybe he was even jealous of how carefree she was, despite knowing the situation at hand, how did this blond handle things so well, or was she just ignorant, he was unsure. There was one thing he was sure of though, despite the sad setting, and the storm that was brewing in this istant Minako was beautiful.

"Thanks." Minako replied at first not noticing it was Yaten until her swing returned to give her a view of who gave her such a nice complement.

"Y-YATEN!" Minako came to a complete stop as she drug her feet and her long, wet blond hair flew to her sides, a few stray strands clung to her face as she turned to him.

Yaten closed his eyes as the blond next to him screamed his name,, then replied with a simple:

"Yes?"

Minako blinked looking at the silver haired boy, and then his green eyes once he opened them. She stared into them for a while, and he returned the gaze, both were intense with emotion, and confusion. Then they both spoke at the same time, asking the same question:

"Why didn't you tell me?"

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
